


【豆奶】玫瑰花没有刺

by Digua



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digua/pseuds/Digua
Summary: 架空AUABO 国家分配设定OOC有，且重
Kudos: 15





	【豆奶】玫瑰花没有刺

**Author's Note:**

> 架空AU  
> ABO 国家分配设定  
> OOC有，且重

（一）

偌大的庄园在一阵汽车尾气的闷哼中被唤醒。副驾驶座上的男人下车整理好自己有些褶皱的黑西装，拿好手里的信函走向眼前雕刻复杂花纹的大门。

门前种着些许名贵的花，正是春意满满的时候，  
淡淡的清香传入鼻腔，男人的心情不禁好了许多。

所以他说，他比较更喜欢来这种名贵人的家里，  
好歹空气是清新的，能一定程度上消除他的疲劳不是吗。

短暂的敲门声后，身穿白色围裙的女人拉开门，  
见到眼前人胸口的徽章微微鞠了一躬。

“想必你家主人还在熟睡，请将信息传达，并替我问好。”  
男人微微一笑直奔主题，几分礼貌几分疏离拿捏的恰到好处。  
只是精美信函上干透的火漆花纹让人看的不免触目惊心。

女仆小心翼翼的接过来承诺必会好好转达，又送了一些礼貌的问候。  
五分钟后那辆黑色的汽车重新发动消失在了庄园里。

三个小时后，  
身穿黑色蕾丝长裙的女人把控着眼前的信愁眉不展，面前的红茶在时间流逝中早已凉透。

“我早就说过让他尽早找寻一个适合的Omega，这样就不会被上面强制分配。”  
她喃喃自语，语气埋怨。

——“夫人，茶凉了，是否要换一杯？”

女人依旧目不转睛，纤细白皙的手微微一扬表示拒绝。女仆见状乖乖的闭上了嘴巴，心里不禁感叹夫人的临危不乱，要知道早上她收到信的时候心里吓得差点昏过去。

——“这封信转给少爷，让他自己看着办。”  
女人说完便将信放下起身上了楼。

女仆弯腰收起了信，  
看着自家夫人依然优雅多姿的脚步，  
可她觉得，夫人生气了。

在这个Omega以稀为贵的世界里，计划生育已成了最大的问题。Beta除外，超过25周岁的Alpha或是Omega没有婚配，便会随着信息素的匹配性强制婚配。你便是身份超然，也不可拒绝这一硬性规定。

陈宥维受到这封信的时候并不惊讶，只是心里有些略微的不适应。毕竟独来独往的日子过惯了，而现在要和一个未曾谋面的人一辈子绑在一起——

他从大学到现在，一直无心恋爱，直至后来都甚至以为他有什么难言之隐才拒绝情情爱爱的事。但老天证明，他真的只是专注工作罢了。

不同于母亲自暴自弃的恨铁不成钢，自家父亲脸上滑过貌似解脱的神色。毕竟他还可以在入土之前抱上自己的孙子，乐观点。

陈宥维叹口气，不再多想，认真的整理好自己的服装及袖扣，良好的教养让他提前10分钟便已到达了信封上说好的地点——来面见自己未来的Omega伴侣。

店里人来人往，眼前两杯香醇的咖啡已经由热转温，而他的未来伴侣还不见踪迹。陈宥维摩挲着腕表，忍不住猜测难道是发生了什么事情让对方不得不耽搁。他已经等了半个小时了。

时间又滴滴答答的走过些许，咖啡店的工作人员忍不住朝角落里坐姿优雅却孤苦伶仃的男人投去几抹打量的目光。

陈宥维盯着眼前已经凉透的咖啡，看来对方比他还要不满意这门婚事。

天色有些晚了，渐渐由黄过渡到紫，咖啡店的人陆续减少。当店员再一次面红耳赤的过来问他咖啡需不需要续杯的时候，他才发觉，这位Omega估计是真的不打算会面了。

外面稀稀拉拉的下起了雨，他从容地站起身，边向咖啡店外走去边思考被人变向拒绝这件事要怎么开口解释。

门被拉开，头顶的风铃声清脆的响后，一个人影误打误撞的跌进他的怀里，混着雨水和凉风的玫瑰香毫无预兆的钻进他的鼻腔，一瞬间的刺激使他的心脏猛地跳动起来。

面前穿着棕色外套的男生急忙从他的怀里抬起头，说了声抱歉。那张俊美精致的脸便映入了陈宥维的眼帘。一双水亮灵动的眼睛看的他心神直呼不宁。陌生的、说不上来的酸胀感从心跳的地方铺天盖地涌向他全身的血液。

比起他，倒是男生有些惊慌失措，眼前的男人一身深色西装，从方才不小心触摸到的高级面料来看，便能知道价值不菲。他手上精致贵重的手表，做工奢华的领夹，包括他那张英俊到令人脸红心跳的脸，都让男生的全身细胞都警戒起来。

怎么办？！他好像闯祸了，不禁失礼地撞了这个男人，他昂贵的衣服上甚至都沾染了他未干的雨水。

“对不起对不起，我不是故意的，我太着急了……”  
他尽量让自己的语气听起来诚恳一些。

抬手看了一眼时间，陈宥维回想着信函上的人物描写和信息素特征，优美的唇形微微张开，盯着眼前男生一脸歉意的脸尝试道：“……何昶希？”

“啊？”男生傻了。

——“对不起……我记错了时间，实在是不好意思。等我再次确认的时候，有些晚了，我才急匆匆地赶过来……”

两人再次坐下，没有迟到的恼意和尴尬，有的是因为刚才碰撞而产生的莫名其妙的暧昧氛围。

谁能想到，他第一次与未来的Alpha见面就主动的“投怀送抱”呢。这太丢人了。

“没有关系，”陈宥维磁性的声音让他回了神，“你想什么时候去领证？”

何昶希听了差点被空气呛到。等等，这么快吗？！直奔主题。

他缓了缓心神：“我……其实……”其实说实话，抛开信息素的匹配性，他和陈宥维不管从哪一方面来看，都不相配。不管是身份地位，还是生活背景。他们两个怎么看都像是两个世界的人。他本想着这辈子就马马虎虎的听从上面的安排跟一个普普通通的Alpha结婚便好了，毕竟现在的他对人生已经没有什么太高的追求。只想家庭和睦平安，工作平稳顺利。

可陈宥维的出现仿佛是一个玩笑，毕竟他们实在相距甚远，除了信息素的匹配程度。  
就像现在，他已经稳稳当当的坐下，光是闻到对方身上隐隐的木香，他都想冲动的扑进他的怀里与他耳鬓厮磨。

……他到底在想什么，该死的Omega天性。

陈宥维看出他的犹豫，换了一个话题：  
“信上说你是时尚杂志的副编辑？”

对面的人点了点头，暗叹陈宥维的体贴。不禁绽放了一个清浅的笑容，看得Alpha又是一个愣神，两人顺着话题交换了彼此的工作生活。以及联系方式。

天色已晚，两人结束了初次见面。  
窗外的雨已经停了，街道在水汽的浸染下变得有些潮湿阴冷。

他被陈宥维送到了公寓小区门口，  
临走的时候对方替他披上了自己的西装外套：  
“进了小区还要走一段路，刚刚下了雨，小心着凉。”

木质的淡香味争先恐后的钻入感官，何昶希差点没有站稳，只能红着脸，眼神胡乱的瞟：“那你呢，你不冷吗？”

温软的关怀十分打动人，  
男人笑的更加温柔：“不会。”

何昶希觉得自己要溺死在这个人的话语和眼眸里，他没有再犹豫，逃似的进了小区的大门。保安看着两人，只剩下一脸的胡涂不解。

手机响起，好友的询问声传入耳朵，陈宥维对着话筒杵在原地目不转睛地看着Omega离开的背影，一贯云淡风轻地俊脸上是与其不符的失神：“……我觉得我恋爱了……”

（二）

与曼尔格林城整体风格有些出入的建筑说实在并没有几座，而这座时尚杂志中心便算在其中。浑身秉去了这座城市一贯的黄砖色脚塔和坡屋顶，只留下了圆顶楼，铅笔型的高高挺立在这座城市某处，算得上一处亮色。

这也是何昶希当时要加入这所公司的原因之一。

可一向认真工作的他今日尤其的恍神。  
他到现在还觉得与陈宥维之间发生的事是一个梦。  
如若不是早上他抱着那件西装从床上醒来，他真的不会相信他马上要结婚了。

“昶希，”面前的人用笔点了点他的桌子，“昶希？”

“嗯？”何昶希回过神，得知自己的失态一脸歉意，“不好意思主编……”  
天他竟然在开会的时候想到陈宥维！

女人见状不由眯着眼看着他：  
“你怎么了，今天怎么这么反常。”

“哦，昨天，昶希去见那位分配的Alpha了不是吗？”一道柔和的声音响起，带着淡淡的试探和怜悯接着道，“是不太如愿吗，看昶希的样子，似乎不太开心。”

“方小言，你能不能安静一点。”一个带着不满清澈的声音响起。

方小言拨了拨头发，又看了看自己修剪整齐的指甲，漫不经心的回道：“你话少。”

那人还想说什么，何昶希伸手一把拉住他劝道：“俊杰，我没事。”

“小言。”女人正了正身姿，眼神犀利地呵止道。这个侄子总是不让她省心。

“好吧，”方小言吐了吐舌头，托着腮无辜的眨了眨眼，“但是希望昶希不要太伤心。”

又来了。  
何昶希内心有些烦躁，却没有答话。  
方小言什么时候不找茬他就跟他姓。

女人转头对何昶希放软了语气，抚慰一笑：  
“私下再谈吧，把心态收一收，先处理好手里的事。”

会议结束，何昶希向上司几笔带过的用失眠解释了一番，他还没有打算将自己的私事过度分享。走出办公室，他打算去茶水间打算接一杯咖啡提提神，不想到冤家路窄，一道身影像是早有预谋等在了茶水间。

他自然选择无视，按下咖啡机的按钮，默默地等时间过去。如他所料，下一秒矫揉造作的声音便在身边响起。

“昶希啊，刚才开会我是在认真的劝你，想开一点。嗯？”方小言对落井下石何昶希这件事情从来都是乐此不疲，“毕竟全世界没有几个人像彦晖那么好。”

再一次听到前男友的名字，何昶希有一瞬的恍惚，咖啡已经接好，他转头对上方小言的眼眸，语气有些凉薄：“你不用一而再再二三的用他来刺激我，既然你和他已经结婚，你就好好经营你的婚姻，不要拿它来作为你炫耀的资本，很不值。让人看了只会觉得你很不珍视。”

说完他便端着咖啡要出去，闻到带起清淡的玫瑰香味，方小言攥紧了拳头，最终没忍住心里的不平衡：“你有什么可傲的……”

前者脚步一顿，眉毛皱起莫名其妙的看了他一眼，摇摇头出去了。

剩下茶水间的方小言再次隐忍起自己的失意和怒气，失神的看着何昶希离开的背影。他因为嫉妒而用非常手段换来的Alpha，直到现在，还念念不忘他曾经的恋人，家里到处是玫瑰味的香氛味道，即是如此，又叫他怎么能与何昶希在公司和平相处？心里的野兽张牙舞抓苦涩的嚎叫，方小言神情悲悯，低下了头。

何昶希走到茶水间外，瞧见冯俊杰眯着眼往里看，一脸疑神疑鬼。忍不住走过去拍拍他的肩：“怎么了？等人？”

“没有，”冯俊杰收回目光，“我就是纳闷，这个方小言，够不要脸的。”

何昶希和他并排走回办公室，  
路上向同事一起打了几个招呼。

“话说回来，你昨天怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

冯俊杰挑了挑眉毛：“别装傻，你知道我在说谁。”

——“一见钟情？”

午休的办公室里，传来一道强烈质疑的声音。男人用勺转着杯子里的咖啡，有些瞠目结舌。陈宥维竟然有一见钟情的时候？！

“嗯，”陈宥维想到这里，忍不住又笑起来，一幅陷入爱情的痴汉样子，“他真的很好。”

“好？”对面的人忍不住提高了些分贝，脸上只差写上三个问号，“你们才见过一面，他好在哪里？”

“夏瀚宇——”

“好好好，对不起，”夏瀚宇急忙附和，“我撤回我撤回。”心下又感叹陈宥维在爱情面前哪里还有一点优雅矜持的样子。喝了一口咖啡，苦涩和香气在口中蔓延开来，他摆正姿态问道，“不过，你们还没有去领证吧？”

“还没，他还没给我准确的时间答复，先不急。”

夏瀚宇又愣了，看着一向雷厉风行的好友说出这样的话，这才明白。  
OK，这八成是真的栽了。

（三）

装潢精致的走廊里，两个高挑修长的身影对视一眼后僵在了原地。

何昶希真的很疑惑，为什么他每当见到陈宥维时，都这么狼狈不堪。现如今，上半身的红酒挂在他的衬衫上，像是泼了墨的山水画，蜿蜒不绝，有轻有重。而陈宥维也是一脸诧异，打算迈开脚步朝他走来。

Omega只觉得丢脸，倒吸一口气急忙转过身去就要逃离。  
Alpha上前手急眼快的拉住他，一脸的担忧不解。

谁来告诉他，才一天没见，他的Omega怎么就成了一瓶人型红酒。

“陈…陈先生，”知道躲不过，何昶希硬着头皮打了招呼。Omega白皙的脸上是火烧般的红云，眼神躲躲闪闪，“你怎么在这里？”

“和朋友聚一下，”陈宥维眉头紧锁，语气却清澈温柔，“你这是怎么回事？”

刹那之间他不知该做何解释。

两个小时前，公司的同事完成了长时间的加班，同事们结束几天辛苦的打压，打算来这里短暂的放松一下。但他颇有些时运不济，碰到了新手，服务生端着酒不小心那么一抖，离她最近的何昶希就变成了红色。

小姑娘哭的梨花带雨，何昶希实在不忍去责怪，只得硬着头皮先行告退，谁知刚出包厢便碰到了陈宥维。早知如此，他更愿意在包厢里被人观赏行走的水墨画，哪怕是吃他最讨厌的盐渍酸黄瓜他也毫无怨言。

“……没事，出了点小意外而已。”

小意外？陈宥维听闻忍不住挑眉，他会相信他的小Omega拙劣的谎话？眨眼之间，Alpha便解开西装扣子脱下披在了他的身上。身上只剩下白衬衫和竖纹的黑色马甲。即使是这样，他也依然英俊的逼人。

“不用,我——”  
当事人像个小动物一样惊慌失措。  
这是他第二次穿陈宥维的衣服了，同样的木质信息素香味。

“天冷，你身上还湿，不要感冒。”  
陈宥维难得强势的按住了他想要脱下衣服的手。何昶希又想逃跑了，他的脸估计要像虾子一样熟透了。

黑色的车子再次停在公寓小区门前，这次没有潮湿的地面和阴冷的空气，身上的红酒渍也早已干透。少了急忙进家门的理由，两人在车里相对无言了一会儿，何昶希率先打破了沉默：“我，我尽快把它洗了，到时候两件一起还你……”

苍天，在这么下去，他都快成陈宥维的“衣服抢劫犯”了。其实那件衣服仍然在他的床上放着，因为上面的木质信息素的香味还没散去……

“好，”Alpha说着，转头看向他，不疾不徐的问道，“那什么时候给我答复呢？”

“什么……答复?”何昶希一时间没反应过来。

Alpha听见一笑，清冷的面容瞬间柔和下来：“难道不嫁给我吗？”

太直白了——  
他快要听到自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音了。

“……明天，明天去吧。”他不再看向旁边男人深邃的眼眸，扔下一句“明天见”便逃似的下了车。留下Alpha在车里忍不住的笑意。

他抬腿跑的飞快，  
小区的铁门被他撞的一声脆响。  
保安听见声音猛地站起身来，又是一脸的糊涂不解。

人事馆的工作效率一向极快，  
拿着证件出来的时候Omega还有些精神恍惚。  
脑海中只剩下工作人员祝福的话语和陈宥维唇边温和的笑意。

车子缓缓驶入低调奢华的庄园里，何昶希短暂的感叹了它的美便无心再关注，攥着衣角有点想吐。他没有哪一刻像今天如此紧张——领完结婚证马不停蹄的见家长。

只有陈宥维拉着他的大手才能给予他一些安慰。可是这种时刻，他连与陈宥维初次拉手的羞涩都甩在了脑后。

“有我在。”  
他的Alpha给予他有效的安慰。

双方家长已在客厅里等待许久，  
两人进门的时候伴着茶香画面十分的和睦。

那是他第一次见到陈宥维的父母，母亲保养得当，一身深蓝色的长裙温柔又知性。父亲更是处在男人的鼎盛年纪，成熟老练，岁月磨去了锋利的棱角，脾性十分温和。

另一边穿着米色连衣裙的女人见状无奈一笑，温柔的声音响起：“希希有点紧张。”

何昶希望向自己的母亲，红着脸打了招呼。陈夫人见状挥了挥手，替他退下了客厅所有的仆人。他不禁暗想家庭遗传真的很可怕，一家人都是如此的体贴入微。

一番谈话下来，若不是陈宥维握着他的手在旁边打着圆场，他真的要找个地洞钻进去了。他是感叹了体贴这一点，但从来不知道自己的婆婆有这么热情的一面——逼着他叫妈妈，这完全颠覆了他所做的所有心理工作。

倒是陈宥维落落大方地替他向自己母亲应和着，像是一只护短的母鸡，惹得他脸更是通红。

“希希啊，”女人凑近一步唤了他一声，他急忙应到，“阿姨……妈……”  
何昶希脸红的要滴血，他这半辈子都没有这么无措过。

“是这样，”自家婆婆捂嘴一笑，终于回归正题，“规定呢，是你们在十天之内必须领证，而领证之后，要在30天之内进行标记，然后将信签字并遣返，不可造假，不然后果严重，这个清楚吗？”

“妈，你是想把希希吓跑吗。”陈宥维无奈至极，忍不住开口，何昶希本就脸皮极薄，自己母亲性格一向大胆干练且直来直往，从开始到现在，话语间Omega的脸上的红色就没褪去过。

话音刚落，意料之中的哄堂大笑。

接受了一天的大起大落和健康教育，  
何昶希无奈一笑，回过神盯着两人紧握的手，  
他忍不住看向身旁的Alpha。

——以后的日子，他就要与他相伴一生了。

（四）

把床单晾上夹好，高挑的男生这才走出阳台关上门。客厅正放着新闻，厨房里正煮着汤。虽然一段时间已经过去，他有时还是会觉得不真实，但归属感却不是骗人的。

领证到现在，他搬进市中心的新公寓已经过了一个星期。  
分配局确实没有骗人，他和陈宥维的信息素十分合得来，就连睡觉，他发现都比之前要睡的踏实。

而他运气相对更好一些，甚至于生活习惯，  
两人都几乎无差。

他的Alpha真的是一个体贴十足的爱人，  
也细心温柔，简直挑不出毛病。  
只是，陈宥维太迁就他了，不论做什么，总是随着他的心情来。

比起受宠若惊，他现在的状态更是有些惶恐害怕。他和陈宥维，肯定是彼此有些喜欢的。不……应该是很喜欢。

所以他更加不想一昧的享受他的Alpha带来的关怀和宠爱，他也想为他做点什么。

但是这几天，陈宥维太忙了。  
不知道公司里出了什么事，  
他甚至要在公司过夜。  
想到这里，Omega搅着锅里的汤愁眉不展。

正想得出神，腰肢便被一双大手牢牢扣住，背上传来一片厚重的温热。何昶希被吓得一个抽气，惊魂未定。来人见状连忙握住他的手安抚：“是我，是我。”

闻到熟悉的木质香气，何昶希松了口气拍拍自己的心脏，如若不是陈宥维，他绝对让这人断子绝孙：“你什么时候回来的？”

“刚刚。”Alpha的声音很是疲惫，头埋入他纤细的颈窝不愿动弹。

“没吃饭吧？我煮了汤，喝吗？”

“嗯。”Alpha应了一声，在他脸颊一吻轻轻松开环着他的手，“我去换衣服。”

何昶希摸了摸脸，掩下加速的心跳和一抹小小的失落，推开壁橱拿出了两个碗打算盛汤。

一顿饭一如往日的和谐。陈宥维低头往嘴里送着食物，却忍不住思考着公司未处理完的那摊颇有些棘手的破事。见他眉毛微微皱起，何昶希坐在对面在脑海中组织了几遍语言，深呼吸一口气，放下勺子试探地问道：“……公司是出了什么事情吗？你这几天好忙。要注意身体。”

陈宥维一愣，看向自己的Omega，  
眸子里的冰不禁化成了水：  
“没事，别担心。快处理完了。”

晚饭过后，何昶希靠在柔软的沙发上。当然的，电视播放的内容一个字都没听进去。他在想，要不要也尝试学习一下房地产行业的知识，好歹让自己看起来对爱人的工作不是那么的一窍不通。这种心有余而力不足的感觉真的糟透了。

卧室的房门打开，Alpha表情有些不太好，手里还挂着米色的风衣和车钥匙。

何昶希有些怔怔地看着他的动作，不好的预感涌上心头。

“怎么了？”

“抱歉，我得回公司一趟，今天你早点睡。”  
他似乎很急，边换鞋边说道。

果然……

何昶希望了一眼窗外，急忙起身走过去拿起玄关的什么递过去。陈宥维站直身子定睛一看，一把雨伞。

“一会好像下雨，你拿上备着，万一用到了。”  
Alpha接过他的伞，何昶希尽量忽略心里的心疼与失落。他现在真的有些说不出的无力，他的爱人即便是已经回了家也要因为工作折回去，他却不能为他分担些什么。他也已经好几天没有伴着他的信息素入睡了，这对新婚的Omega有点残忍。但没有时间再多想，他又跑进屋拿了一件更厚的棉质外套再次递给他：“这个你也拿上，春捂秋冻。”

转头看了眼墙上滴答的钟表，还没来的及再次开口，一阵熟悉的信息素味道便席卷了他的感官。Alpha的唇很软，吻的也很温柔。舌尖轻轻的滑过他的唇瓣厮磨了一番，便没有选择再深入。

“好好休息。”  
陈宥维说完便离开了，何昶希愣在原地摸着嘴唇。

（五）

“昶希，你这戒指，也太好看了吧。看起来像是订做。”  
旁边人惊喜的声音响起，何昶希打字的手一顿。

“看来你的Alpha真的很宠你啊，”同事带着夸张的艳羡，“分配到一个这么好的Alpha，估计都要笑醒吧每天。”

何昶希生硬一笑表示回应。  
他已经两天不见他的Alpha了，还笑醒。  
也不知道陈宥维有没有照顾好自己的身体。

——“不过话说回来，”同事随手拿起一本桌边的杂志翻着问他，“你的Alpha是做什么工作的？”见何昶希没有回话，她理解的笑道，“不方便说也没关系啦。”

……你手上那本经济杂志的封面就是我的Alpha。  
这能说吗？

“他就是一个普通的文职。”  
何昶希话音刚落，邻桌知道内情的好友便投来一个疑惑的目光，  
来听听这是人话。

——“说说吧，怎么回事。”

两人在员工食堂端着餐盘坐下，冯俊杰这才开口问他。新婚的Omega情绪不高可并不是一件好事。

何昶希也没打算隐瞒，拨弄着餐盘里几个可怜的小菜开口道：  
“没有，只是，他最近太忙了。”

“哦？那我猜，”冯俊杰吃了一口米饭，咽了继续道，“他没标记你吧。”

何昶希微微一愣：“……没有。”

“……条件出色，有事业心，生活干净，曾经的情感记录几乎为零，对你又没有要求。”冯俊杰列举着陈宥维的优点，话峰一转，“要么就是对情感真的毫不在意，要么就是真的在乎你。”

何昶希没回话，对面的人又接着道，“他应该是后者才对。可我有些纳闷，他为什么不标记你呢？”

“……”

说实话，他们已经同床共枕了不少个夜晚，尽管他清晨会在陈宥维的怀抱里醒来，可陈宥维却从未对他做过越界的动作。太相敬如宾了不是吗。半晌他叹了口气：“难道，他不喜欢我的信息素味道吗……”

眼前的小玫瑰像是以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下来，冯俊杰一噎，无语的看着他：“你胡说什么呢？你们的信息素匹配到令人发指的程度，他怎么可能不喜欢你的信息素味道？”

Omega有些愁眉苦脸，那是为什么呢？

“哎，你撑不住就休息一下，你这么熬身体是扛不住的。”  
夏瀚宇将好友手边的咖啡换成热水，一脸担忧。这次图纸泄露的事，人事做了很大的变动，虽然从媒体那边封住了消息，可公司刚做调整，很多事情陈宥维走不开，每日忙的昏天黑地。

这才结婚没多久，估计这鬼样子让他的Omega见了都认不出来。

不过话说回来，他从没见过这么乖巧懂事的Omega。这个社会，Omega都是金贵的宝贝，在哪里都是供着捧着的对象。就连许多的公司和学校都会特意向Omega开放许多福利政策，更别说在情情爱爱里面，更是要被宠着呵护着。

但抛开他这老友不解风情，工作狂的标签加在他身上之外，最近公司又发生了诸多的事情，这位Alpha回家的次数真的是屈指可数。他还记得那晚被紧急事情叫来的陈宥维手上拿着的厚外套和雨伞。据他说是爱人给的。

真不知道他那位Omega当时是什么心情。生气或悲伤，难过或愤怒。但现在看来，估计都没有。倒是陈宥维，一天比一天消沉愧疚。夏瀚宇想着，一时之间不知道该同情那一个。

陈宥维听闻放下手里的钢笔，疲惫的撩了撩头发想让自己打起精神。他只想尽快把公司的事情处理完，恢复正常运作。况且，他太想何昶希了。不论是他的面容，他柔软的发丝，或是他身上沁人心脾的玫瑰香。

叹了一口气，他开口询问：“老夏，能不能帮我买几只玫瑰花？”

夏瀚宇一听：“怎么，你要送人？”

“不是，买来放我桌子上。”

夏瀚宇敲打着桌子的手一顿，一脸疑惑：“你什么时候喜欢玫瑰花了。”说着还是起身打算朝门外走去，“不过玫瑰花有刺，要处理一下吗？”

陈宥维重新拿起钢笔的手停顿下来，Omega温软的嗓音好似又浮在耳畔。他忍不住笑着反驳：“玫瑰花没有刺。”

夏瀚宇忍不住回头看了他一眼，“……神经病。”

（六）

在日历上数了几遍，何昶希点了几下将日历本重新放回桌子上。

他的发情期快要到了。

他在犹豫要不要告诉陈宥维。

他的Alpha最近工作太多了，忙得像只陀螺。离标记期限还有半个月。他想，不然他依旧用抑制剂抵过这一次的发情期，等陈宥维忙完了，再标记应该也不是不可以。

念头一旦成立，就有变为现实的可能。  
而陈宥维的决定，便是何昶希念头是否变为现实的必要因素。

“我后天得去一趟U国出差。”  
卧室只有两盏昏黄的台灯亮着，空气因为Alpha的话陷入了静谧的氛围。陈宥维看似淡定，实则心跳在不停的加快，他觉得自己的Omega要不高兴了。毕竟时隔几日他第一次躺在家里的床上，却又说出让人不快的话。

良久，身侧人发出一声长长的叹息：“路上小心。”

“两天内我一定回来。”陈宥维说着，一吻落在他的额头，“等这次忙完了，我们出去散散心，好吗？”

何昶希摸摸他眼下因为劳碌遮不住的青色，乖乖应下。

陈宥维攥住他白皙的手在唇边吻了吻，忍不住问道：“你是不是有事情瞒着我？”

Omega心头一跳，发觉爱人可怕的直觉，对上Alpha深邃的眼眸否认道：“当然没有。”

“对了，”他想起信函的规定，“你的发情期什么时候到？”

何昶希抽出手，把头埋入他温热的怀里以防自己拙劣的演技被识破，小声的回了一句“还早”。

签下最后一份文件，陈宥维收拾起钢笔，拿起手机站起身来，下一秒却又愣在原地。

夏瀚宇拎着整理好的资料敲门而入的时候，看到的画面便是自家好友直愣愣盯着眼前火红的玫瑰，一脸的失意。

怎么，是有人偷了他的花吗？

“你在干嘛？现在可以出发去机场了。”  
他迟疑了一会，紧接着带上门走近他一步。

陈宥维有些失神，表情实在算不上乐观。过了会他双手抱胸，拳头握在唇边，似是下了决心似的问道：  
“U国那边，你和赵总监两个人，能解决吗？”

夏瀚宇一愣，没想到他会这么问，“没，没问题，不过这话是什么意思……”

按道理来说，这次的派查原不用陈宥维亲自跑一趟，现在又处于特殊时期，他不放心是应该的。可这是他第一次见陈宥维有了交接手头工作的念头，实在是有些惊讶。

“我心里总有些不好的预感。”陈宥维揉了揉眉心。

“想多了吧，”夏瀚宇上前和他并排，抬手拍拍他的肩，“说到底，是不是放心不下你家那位……”话还没说完，口袋里的手机震动起来，他看了一眼写着催促的短信。刚扭过头去想要开口安慰或者说些什么，陈宥维便收敛了神色，整理好衣服，说了句走吧就先他一步出了门。

彷佛方才犹豫不决的人不是他。

何昶希是打算洗个澡便上床睡觉的，可当他放下吹风机依旧觉得头脑发胀浑身滚烫的时候，便知道大事不妙了。

这比他往日的发情期早了一天。

随着Omega的本能，他跌跌撞撞的关上了家里所有的门窗，等走到卧室翻找抑制剂的时候。他已经眼前模糊，有些看不清东西了。‘长期接触过高匹配指定Alpha信息素的Omega会比平常发情更为强烈。’他突然想起学生时代在生物课本上学过的知识。

双腿间已经透出了无法遮掩的湿意，抑制剂被他藏在木柜里，毕竟已婚Omega打抑制剂并不是合理行为。卧室里陈宥维的信息素味道尤为浓烈，时间久了，便争先恐后的钻入鼻腔，何昶希颤抖着手找出抑制剂，简直委屈的想哭。

他当初就应该把陈宥维留下来然后让他狠狠地把他操上一番，这样他也不会如今日一般的束手无策。

针头扎进血管的一瞬间，他从未感受过如此的疼痛。全身的细胞拒绝着这管浅色的液体，它们咆哮着，想要驱赶它，排斥它。他的睡裤已经湿透，浑身也都是汗。身体对抑制剂的排斥度高到他无法想象。他只不过是与陈宥维拉拉手，接了几次吻，混着他的信息素味睡过几觉，身体就已经如此习惯并渴求他的存在了？！

但因为发情带来身体的异样感让他很快无暇再去感叹高匹配信息素威力之大。他太难受了，他不应该把抑制剂放在卧室里的，这一屋子的木质香味对他来说简直是凌迟，只会让他更想念Alpha身上的味道，他的吻，他的怀抱，他的抚摸，以及他充满占有欲的贯穿。

Omega像只被遗弃的小动物，痛苦的蜷缩在柔软却冰冷的地毯上。

陈宥维，你在哪里——

“……等这些结束之后我们就可以返回了。”赵总监说着，公文包整理好转头看向自己的上司，可男人似乎没有听到他说的，一脸明显的出神。这让他不禁有些惊诧，有生之年他可是第一次见到这位Alpha 对工作不上心，不禁再次出声——“陈总，陈总？”

陈宥维收回云游的大脑，猛吸一口气，站起身来将机票直径丢给好友，语气不容置疑：“这次U国的事交给你们了，辛苦了。”

赵总监目瞪口呆地看着男人果断地提着箱子离开机场，这回是彻底惊诧了：‘“陈总？陈总出什么事了？！陈总？！”

“哎，哎——”夏瀚宇长臂一伸，一把捞住想要追上去确认情况的同事，劝道，“不懂事，马上安检了，走吧。”

“啊？”  
我是赵总监，我现在很懵。

（七）

陈宥维一路将油门踩到最高限速，神情始终紧绷。

他的状态太糟糕了，心脏狂跳不止，总觉得何昶希出了什么事，实在没有办法放心的去U国。

他必须要回家，就现在。

该怎么形容这个感觉呢？

推开门的一瞬间，满室浓郁的玫瑰香朝他劈头盖脸的砸来。  
震惊，慌乱，他急忙关上家里的门朝信息素源头寻去，连手都是颤抖的。

推开卧室的门，他险些有些站不稳，在床的另一头地上发现了一脸痛苦的Omega。

天，他做了什么——

“希希？！”陈宥维抱起有些意识不清的爱人，急忙释放出信息素安抚他。将人放在床上之后，他看到了地上残留的注射器，心头一跳将它扔进垃圾桶里。一时之间不知该生气还是心疼，但更多的是自责。难怪路上的电话一直打不通。

“希希，希希——”陈宥维替他擦擦他额上的汗珠，何昶希闻到熟悉的木香，微微睁开了眼睛，大脑混沌不清，让他几乎是本能的勾住眼前人的脖子贴上他刚从寒风中归来有些冰凉的身躯。

“宥维……宥维……”Omega向来温软的声音染上了一丝哭腔，伴着颤抖的身体好不可怜。内心的悔意排山倒海的涌来，陈宥维吻着他有些湿润的眼角道歉：“对不起对不起我来晚了，对不起……”

他差一点，差一点就撇下他的Omega走了。  
该死。

何昶希捧住他的脸，笨拙的吻住Alpha带着凉意的唇瓣。陈宥维伸手拽掉脖子上的领带，搂住眼前人的细腰反守为攻。不同于往日温柔的浅尝辄止，今日Alpha的吻尤其的具有进攻性，撬开他毫无防备的贝齿密密的亲吻了一通，湿软的舌交缠在一起，何昶希禁不住发出一声属于Omega娇腻的闷哼。反应过来却又觉得羞耻，忍不住红了脸顺带红了眼眶。

放开他微肿的红唇，陈宥维的手顺着他光滑的脊背一路向下，惹来他一阵颤抖的气声，解开扣子，Alpha低头含住一颗粉色的乳首，异样酥麻的感觉漫向全身，何昶希不由得抓紧了他的肩膀，溢出一声难耐的呻吟。

陈宥维忍不住咬了他一口，  
力气不轻不重，却足以让何昶希感到羞耻难当。

“为什么不告诉我你的发情期快到了。”  
他并没有疑问的语气，何昶希却被他的Alpha信息素压的没有反抗之力。

“我，我只是不想耽误你的工作。”  
他磕磕绊绊的解释着，Alpha的修长的手指钻入他的睡裤，附上他滑嫩的臀尖。听到这句话心里不禁软下来，但同时也意识到他的Omega还不知道如今用抑制剂的危害。

——“所以宁愿打抑制剂也不愿意让我操你？”

衣物眨眼之间被Alpha脱的干干净净，洁白无瑕的身躯在他的身下毫无保留的绽放，小小的内衣勾在他细白的脚踝上看起来好不可怜。伴着滚烫呼吸的吻印在细长的脖颈，何昶希喘着粗气，却从未想过这种话会在陈宥维嘴里说出来。他眼眶一热慌乱地解释道：“不、不是的，我只是觉得，等你回来再标记也不迟……”

Alpha的手探入他早已湿润一片的股沟，轻轻松松的插入了两根手指，微微的搅动让Omega发出柔软又无助的呻吟。

“你真的以为你现在的身体能靠抑制剂度过已经熟悉了高匹配信息素伴侣下的发情期吗？”陈宥维嗓音低沉，动作却没停，已经插进了第三根手指。何昶希从未见过他如此的模样，他认为自己的Alpha生气了。

心里的委屈和身体的本能反应使他忍不住掉下了眼泪，他摇摇头，漂亮的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾：“不是的，我只是不想你为我忧神，我……”

“所以今天如果不是我回来，你打算以后也不告诉我，一直用抑制剂吗？”Alpha乘胜追击，Omega脆弱的心理防线被他一点点的击垮。

“我不会了……”何昶希再也没忍住泪水，没有什么比爱人的冷声质问更让他难受了，他擦着眼泪，身下的快感却又让他感到羞耻，他虽然脾气温和，但从小到大流泪的次数屈指可数。他始终没有想到，自己会在床上哭成这般样子。

看见爱人红着眼睛躺在身下哭的眼泪婆娑，陈宥维闭上了嘴，他的骗保无法再进行下去了。低头妥协地吻去Omega的泪珠，他柔声哄道：“好了，不哭了。”

良久何昶希才反应过来，抽噎着看向他，“你刚才是故意的吗……”

陈宥维点点头，Omega见状更加伤心，眼泪不要命的掉：“我还以为你真的生气了。”

“但是你要知道，不能再用抑制剂，明白吗？”陈宥维说着，将手指抽了出来，汩汩的爱液顺着缝隙滴在柔软的床单上。没了心理的压力，原本被忽略的身体感官愈加明显。何昶希刚点了点头，前方的玉柱便微微的翘起，泛出浊白的莹液。Alpha修长的手指附上去快速的撸动着，变换着力度，何昶希被刺激的双目失焦，过了一会儿射在了自己Alpha手里。

刚刚高潮完毕，  
何昶希就有一种悔不当初的感觉。  
他竟然射在了他Alpha的手里，这太丢人了。

后腰一软，他的腰肢被Alpha一捞而起，他凭着惯性将腿搭在了男人精壮的腰身上，后穴的蜜汁随着动作流淌出来，一张一缩的寻求着进入。陈宥维身上好闻的信息素味让他尤其安心。滚烫的柱身在下一秒便紧贴着他的穴壁滑入，何昶希被刺激的穴口一缩，实实在在的感受到了Alpha惊人的尺寸。

陈宥维不紧不慢的进进出出，探寻他的身体，有了Omega本身身体提供的润滑，何昶希很快便适应了初次性爱的陌生感觉，直到一阵酥麻沿着脊骨直冲大脑，他忍不住咬着唇轻吟出声。

不得不说，他和陈宥维宛如天生一对，  
就连在床上，即使是初次，陈宥维也能很快找到他的敏感点。

他被男人翻过身去，后穴因为姿势的改变更加大开。Alpha划过他平坦的小腹圈住他细软的腰，龟头冲准穴口便没了进去，蜜穴因为大力快速的进出翻起了细细的沫。他忍不住随着Alpha的动作溢出呻吟，声音软的仿佛不是他。

这种感觉太奇怪了，让他由一开始的陌生到现在的欲罢不能。

“嗯、慢、慢一点——”他附上男人青筋暴起的手臂，连指尖都漫着粉红。陈宥维探过去吻上他的光滑的肩头和后颈，腺体因为温热的亲吻变的酥麻不已。木质的香味更佳清晰地传入感官，他被操弄地舒服的一塌糊涂，只得呜咽的轻喘。

他的爱人边被他大开大合的进出，边哭的不能自己。如若不是Omega下面的小嘴配合的收缩，陈宥维都以为是自己强迫了他这场性事。

“我弄疼你了吗？”陈宥维在他脸颊上落了一个柔柔的吻，“怎么哭的这么厉害？”

“没，没有”何昶希说着，泪珠又落在雪白的枕头上，他总不能说，这种感觉实在是太酥麻刺激，只是他的生理眼泪吧？

陈宥维明了的笑到，暗叹自己恶劣的明知故问。他的小爱人从头到脚都太敏感了，加上信息素的优势，只要上了床，Omega便会被吃的死死的。一分一秒也别想逃脱。

他已经完全适应了陈宥维九轻一重的力度，抓着身下的床单好让自己有个支点，他被操的直不起身子，像极了一块裹着蜜糖的粉色玫瑰糕。一个瞬间，柱身插入更深的地方，一种难以言喻的快感直冲云霄。何昶希只觉得眼前失焦的快要发白。

“希希”磁性的话语响在耳畔，随后腺体被人重重的咬上，温热的精液流入成结，——“我爱你。”

（八）

这次的差事并没有因为陈宥维的缺席而不顺，  
倒是可怜的Omega，现在实在是腰酸无力。

他不太清楚这几日是怎么过来的，床上，浴室，柔软的地毯上，都是他们的痕迹。他们一边翻云覆雨一边像彼此吐露着心结。自己好像总在断断续续的流泪，有身体上的愉悦，也有情绪上的感动。越到后面，他几乎是越主动。当他跨坐在Alpha身上的时候陈宥维颇为惊讶和喜悦的表情他还是迷迷糊糊的记住了。

真的是，太丢人了。

现在清醒的时候，他只想逃，逃去上班也好，其哪里都好，都比窝在陈宥维的怀里等他醒来的好！

就在他动了动酸软的身体想要尝试起身的时候，腰上缠绕的手臂倏的一紧，他再次牢牢的贴住了Alpha结实的胸膛。刚刚结束发情的身体似乎对Alpha的信息素还有回味，后穴又不服输的涌出了些许的爱液，何昶希一惊，不敢再胡乱的动弹。

“想去哪？”

Alpha沙哑低沉的嗓音在头顶响起，带着几丝宠溺的无奈。

“没…”  
他窝在陈宥维的怀里，明明刚才还羞的不敢见他，可在听到Alpha熟悉的嗓音之后，他却奇异的稳定下来，甚至想抬头送上一个吻。

“标记之后你需要我的信息素安抚，乖乖呆在我身边，哪里也不要去，不然又要哭了。”

他吻了吻怀里人柔软的发，暗叹他的Omega绝对不是理科生。

包括他奇怪的重点：“我没有总是哭！”

Alpha拍拍他滑腻的脊背，将人又搂紧了一些：  
“你没有你没有。”你只在床上哭，他默默的加了一句。

何昶希从他温热的怀里抬起头还想辩解什么，在对在那双深邃眼眸的一瞬间，原本心里张牙舞爪的小人却立刻失了声。

他从没有想过自己会这么幸运，会匹配到一个如此爱护他，尊重他的Alpha。他曾经对爱情一词丢弃了所有的希望，可陈宥维重新将它还给了他。

感受到Omega信息素的波动，陈宥维吻了吻他漂亮的眼睛作为抚慰：“再睡一会吧，我就在这——”

白皙的手臂勾住他的脖子，何昶希堵住了他Alpha剩下的话语，主动的一番献吻最后化成一个甜蜜的笑容，千言万语的情话汇成一句“我爱你”，轻飘飘地砸进了陈宥维的心坎。

他深陷这片玫瑰丛林里，  
甘之如饴，无法自拔。

（九）

“他说一直忍着不标记，是因为想要忙完带我去补偿蜜月旅行的时候再标记的。”Omega一脸无奈道。

“所以，你突如其来的发情期其实也破坏了……”冯俊杰小声问道。

何昶希点点头，又拉了拉领子，好像这样就能把脖上那些未褪的红痕再遮厚一些似的。

“吓死人，那天早上主编正询问大家你为什么没来上班，她的手机就响了。”冯俊杰一脸后怕，“结果是你的手机打过来的。当时主编看了手机显示，又默默的念了一遍你的名字。”

何昶希示意他说下去。

“结果是你Alpha打过来请的假……其实也能理解，毕竟是发情期。”说到这里他停顿了一下，凑近他小声道，“不过陈宥维私下也这么冷漠吗？电话里听着疏离礼貌，太有距离感了。”

冷漠？

好看的Omega勾起嘴唇，笑容透着几分甜蜜，这怕是和他最不沾边的词汇了。

冯俊杰在一旁看的直打哆嗦。

何昶希的笑突然凝在唇边：“完了，你说宥维那么冷漠，主编以后会不会也对我那么冷漠啊？！”

“……”

下班后Omega走出公司大门，打算按照约定朝右拐的街口走去，他和陈宥维说好了在那里等。想到Alpha，他忍不住扬起一个大大的笑容。

只不过到了黄昏，风吹的依旧有些凉。这么想着，他整理好身上的风衣扣子，没想到刚刚抬头没迈两步他便与一个人影撞了个满怀。

被风带起一股陌生却熟悉的香味。  
刺激着他标记没有多久的腺体微微发痛。

——“……昶希？”

男人的声音夹杂着惊喜，他还以为他辞职了……没有想到仍会在这里碰见他。毕竟是当年失手错过的人，难免会成为心头的朱砂痣。不管什么时候见到何昶希，他总是移不开脚步。

何昶希稍稍退了一步，处于礼貌露了一个浅浅的微笑打了声招呼。

两人还没来及的再说什么，一阵风卷过，一道人影便快速的冲过来抱住了男人的手臂。

何昶希盯着方小言带着警戒的表情不禁有些失笑。他真是值得方小言随时随地跟防贼似的防着他。好像当年反而是他挖了方小言的墙角一样。

不打算过多理睬，他微微一笑：“那我先走了。”

方小言逮住了身边男人那抹隐藏很好的不舍，心下的不平瞬间又排山倒海的涌来。人的劣性向来就是如此——

“昶希。”

何昶希一幅料到的表情，烦躁地转回了头。示意他有话快说有屁快放。

“你的Alpha呢？怎么不见他来接你？”方小言说着还搂紧了身边男人的胳膊，炫耀似的。

何昶希实在忍无可忍，半晌嗤笑一声，俊美的脸上多了些以往不见的不屑：“与你有关？他不来我就不能回家了还是怎样？方小言，我说最后一遍，不要一而再的挑战我的好脾气。我——”

“希希。”

熟悉的嗓音在身后响起，何昶希站在原地愣了一会，没想到有生之年自己好不容易反呛了一把，结果被自己Alpha搅糊了，一时之间不知该做何表情。

男人身材修长高大，面容英俊。放在人群里便是拔尖的存在，更何况一身做工精致的西装，卓然的气质让他更是尤为亮眼。

方小言认识他，这位经常登上报纸杂志的Alpha。

回家的路上，陈宥维回想着刚才的情景，打了个方向盘，偷偷看了他窝在车座里查询晚餐菜单的何昶希，忍不住勾唇笑道：“原来我的Omega还有这么飒爽的一面。”

副驾驶座上的人听了从菜单里抬起了头，把手机扣在腿上，嗔怨的看了一眼Alpha，但向来软语温声的嗓子让他始终凶不起来：“是啊，如若不是你来打岔，我就能说完了。”

Alpha回应了一串毫不留情的笑声。  
也是，怪他。他的小玫瑰终于舍得亮了一回刺，还被他打断了，实属有错。

“那我该怎么补偿你呢？尊敬的何昶希先生。”Alpha笑着，道路两边的梧桐已经开出淡黄的花，有些被风吹落在前车玻璃上，何昶希抬起头时便正好落入了视线中。

“嗯……”何昶希托着下巴想了一会，“那我来决定这次蜜月旅行的地点。”

陈宥维听到爱人的要求无奈一笑：  
“这难道不是理所应当？”

窗外的夕阳渐渐落下，混着冥冥的暮色为曼尔格林城染上瑰丽的红，像极了初见那日的天色，不过没有落下满天的雨滴。

何昶希看了一眼专注开车的Alpha，  
笑容璀璨夺目。

——他是他的玫瑰，而他亦是他的光。


End file.
